


Enough

by ambroseashley



Series: Phan Week [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs, Parents, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phan Week, Phanfiction, day one of phan week, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambroseashley/pseuds/ambroseashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan snaps at his mischievous son, Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> uploading phan week fics from november lmao this has been in my to do list for a while

It was a winter night and Dan had tried extra hard tonight to make the most amazing meal ever. Phil wasn’t allowed in the kitchen while Dan was cooking. No one knew what Dan was cooking. The reason that he was cooking such a special meal was that Max, his and Phil’s son, was finally home for once. He was always out, doing what not, Dan and Phil had found out he lost his virginity at fourteen and not been so proud of him. Max had done drugs, been suspended multiple times but Dan and Phil had never yelled at him or been that mad. Just always disappointed, so disappointed, and now that Max actually came home, and they could have a normal family dinner, Dan cherished every minute as he’d been dreaming of being a farther at a family dinner since he was little. His fantasies didn’t turn out how he wanted them too but he was glad Max was home.

“Max!! Dinner is here!” Dan called, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room with a big pot of lamb shoulder stew. Phil kissed Dan before sitting down next to their eighteen year old daughter, Lolo, who had joined them to see how the Howell-Lester family was going. Lolo had always been an academically wonderful child and an all rounded disciplined and well child despite her social anxiety. Max turned up late with a pout on his face. He sat next to Dan and crossed his arms over his chest. Dan rolled his eyes and severed up the stew. 

‘This is amazing, Dad. Don’t you think Papa?” Lolo asked. Phil nodded eagerly and reached out across the table and to hold Dan’s hand. 

“Do you like it, Max?” Dan asked, a bit aggressively. Max shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his barely touched meal. Anger rose in Dan, he has prepared this dinner specially for him and he doesn’t even talk. “MAX!” Dan shouted, losing his temper. “YOU COME TO THIS HOUSE, YOU BE POLITE AND RESPECT THE PEOPLE WHO RAISED YOU!” Dan yelled, getting up and walking out of the room. The room was silent and awkward. 

“I’ll leave him to cool down,” Phil said, breaking the silence. “But, Max. He does have a point, you been nothing but a burden since you went to high school. I think it’s time you learned how to be polite. Starting off with going to say sorry to Dad. Okay?” Max nods and gets up. “Wait. Don’t just nod or grunt, say yes. And you can apologize to me and your sister. Love you.”

“I’m sorry, Phil. And Lolo, sorry.” Max said for the first time today before walking outside to see Dan sat outside on the steps. 

“Phil?” Dan asked. 

“No… It’s me,” Max whispered. 

Dan sighed, “Got anything to say?”

“I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t go out this week. I’ll come and have dinner with you and Phil. Sorry.”

“Goddamn right, you should be sorry. And I’m going to extend that week to a month.”

“What?!”

~

Dan and Phil were wrapped up in the blankets with Max sleeping in the next room. 

“Was it bad? God, I shouldn’t have snapped like that,” Dan whispered into Phil’s chest. After all these years, cuddling was still the same. 

“No, no. It’s okay to snap- we all do it. Don’t worry, Dan. We just have to get Max into shape now.”

“Mmm,” Dan mewled when Phil started tracing patterns on his back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~  


**Author's Note:**

> cool cool


End file.
